<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through the rabbit hole by oceanicspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613586">through the rabbit hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit'>oceanicspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Integrity Knight Kirito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings might go up, War of Underworld (Sword Art Online)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a knight and would take this young maiden under his protection. He would care for her and protect her, even if it was from himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>through the rabbit hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is like my 3rd Sword Art Online fic in over like many years. I have written two but they're on my fanficition.net account and they're like suuuper old as hell</p><p>I mainly write Marvel fics but decided to venture back into writing stuff for anime</p><p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He watches her intently through the console the Pontifex had shown him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The purple haired woman leads the man to a strange console. A device he had never seen before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This shows you what you desire,” she smiles at the young man, “I’m curious to know what it’ll show you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What has it shown you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her smiles widen, there is some wickedness behind it. “It has shown me a world where there are people in it. Another world in which they control us. It is also the world that led me to a man who can help me leave this place and thus become the rightful ruler of </span>
  </em>
  <span>this </span>
  <em>
    <span>world.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young man didn’t know (nor cared for) what the Pontifex was talking about. All that mattered was this desire within him to look for something...</span>
  </em>
  <span>someone</span>
  <em>
    <span>. He didn’t know what it was. He allowed the Pontifex to guide him to the console and placed his gloved hand on it. His eyes widened at the sight before him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There on the other side was a young woman, she had beautiful brown hair and her skin was that of porcelain. He saw the worried look on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What can I do to make you stop worrying?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes watched as the young woman got up and placed her hand on a glass window. There the young man saw someone lying on the bed. He couldn’t believe it, the person that beautiful woman was worried about, looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly</span>
  <em>
    <span> like him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...I don’t understand. Why does that person look like me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Pontifex shrugged, “I do not know myself. The outside world is very strange.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young man did not like the fact that the beautiful woman was worried over an imposter. It made his blood boil. “Isn’t there anything you can do to bring her here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The older woman laughed, “If there was, I’d do it. I do not hold such power to do so.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young knight balled his hands and glared at the other woman. “You promised me that you would help me! If I gave my service to you, you would help me get what I desire!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He fell onto his knees and felt himself gasping for air.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You behave boy,” Quinella hissed at the boy. “Have you forgotten who you are talking to?” He felt himself being lifted and her hand wrapped themselves tightly around his throat. “You best behave yourself or I will kill you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Quinella-sama,” she let him go and he took a deep breath. The young knight immediately knelt on one knee. “I apologize, your eminence. I didn't mean to be so rude to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are forgiven dear knight.” Gently, she stroked the young knight’s black hair. “You have been so faithful to me. You have done such a wonderful job in keeping me and the human realm safe.” Her index finger lifted the young knight’s chin up, making his obsidian eyes stare into her silver ones. “Remember, if you continue your service, I will reward you with that girl you desire.”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The young knight had recollection of the chestnut woman on the other side. He remembered when he was becoming a young adult, he would flashes, moments shared with the young woman. He recalled her beautiful smile and the gorgeous sounds her laughter made. The knight felt like he could feel her warmth through these memories. Yet he felt angry too, because he felt that these were not </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>memories but...</span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jealousy stirred within him as these flashes played out in his mind. The beautiful woman and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>imposter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt rage as the imposter placed loving touches on the young woman. How she smiled so lovingly at his look alike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirito-kun</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kirito-kun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kirito-kun</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It angered the knight so much that this imposter shared his name as well. It was like the imposter was mocking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She does not belong to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The young knight wanted to be the one that this gorgeous creature loved and cared for. He wanted everything of hers to belong to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asuna</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A beautiful name for a beautiful woman</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a knight and would take this young maiden under his protection. He would care for her and protect her, even if it was from himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young knight had only hoped that Quinella’s friend on the other side would help bring the beautiful young woman to him. He gave Asuna one last look before turning off the console and left. The dark haired youth knew that he had to resume his knightly duties in order to carry out his deal with the Pontifex. He was a knight whose strength matched those of Bercouli Synthesis One. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kirito</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kirito Synthesis Thirty-three</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter so far!</p><p>Anyways, I decided to do something a little bit different with my SAO fic. As you can see I've made Kirito an Integrity Knight in this fic, because I just love his Integrity Knight outfit.</p><p>If you are confused as two why there are two Kirito's, let me explain. The Kirito IRL is the real Kirito, IK (Integrity Knight) Kirito is the first copy of Kirito's fluctlight when he first dives into the Underworld. This came to as a "Hey if Higa was able to save Star King, then perhaps they could have done the same thing for Kirito during his first dive and then just stored it away or something, because hello Kirito is able to see his memories of his life when he was little in the Underworld." This is just the first part the second part won't be revealed until later on in the story. </p><p>As for IK Kirito being able to get Kirito's memories of Asuna, this is around the time that Kirito does go back to the Underworld after being attacked by Johnny Black. This sort of plays off as some scenarios of time travelers going to their future or own past and gain flashes of memories of events about to happen or had happen. </p><p>Anyways, let me know what ya'll think. I'm pretty nervous about posting this. Also I'm aware that in the SAO wiki it says that Quinella has silver hair, but idk it just seems purple/ borderline lavender.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>